


Shrek Cena : A love story

by ilikefluffyclouds



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikefluffyclouds/pseuds/ilikefluffyclouds
Summary: Shrek and Cena go to a bar.Inspired by a drarry fic on tumblr





	Shrek Cena : A love story

Shrek sat there, laughing with his friends  
looking as gorgeous as ever, just having laughed at something donkey said. The  
dragon sat right next to donkey, looking proud every time donkey said something  
funny.

 

 

John supposed that the thought of going over  
there to Shrek had to feel intimidating, but since he did nothing but drink  
BEER repeatedly for the past 5 hours watching Shrek talk with his friends, he  
didn’t have any second thoughts about going over to talk with Shrek.

 

 

So, he took a deep breath and walked across  
the bar to Shrek only stumbling twice.

 

 

Shrek blinked up at him with his eyebrows  
raised up, John could feel his surprise.

 

 

"Shrek." John felt somewhat pleased  
that his words were not drawn out or slurred and that he was not swaying at  
all. "Shrek" he repeated, blinking slowly.

 

 

"Cena," Shrek replied cautiously,  
his eyebrows climbing even higher up his face. "What are you doing  
here?"

 

 

"I can be here if I want to be here  
'cause I want to be here-" Johns ears started to ring. Shrek scrambled out  
of his seat, throwing a hasty glance at his friends before coming up to John  
and grabbing his elbow hard. John scowled around the group - Donkey was  
scowling back. The gingerbread man looked thoughtful and the man with the long  
nose, John forgot his name, well - he hadn't noticed John yet.

 

 

Shrek dragged him to the other side of the  
bar. "What the hell?"

 

 

John tried to yank his arm out of his grip  
but nearly ended up overbalancing and falling onto the floor instead - Shrek's  
grip tightened.

 

 

"What are you doing here" Shrek  
asked.

 

 

"I like you," John said loudly  
"I've always liked u, but u have terrible eyesight. I’ve always liked  
people with green skin.”

 

 

Shrek pursed his lips, a faint line appearing  
between his eyebrows. "I know I do" he said, indicating to his  
contacts and his green skin.

 

 

"I like you," John said once more,  
showing him where he had colored his skin green to match Shrek’s skin, so they  
could be twinsies.

 

 

Shrek’s eyes seemed to twinkle. "What  
d'you want Cena?"

"To be your boyfriend." blurted  
John. He mentally killed himself for saying such a stupid thing.

 

 

"I’m not going to say no to that,"  
said Shrek seriously, and that was the last thing that John could remember  
before he blacked out.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

He felt pain everywhere. He had a pounding  
headache and it hurt to move at all. His stomach felt like it had exploded and  
had been put back together before exploding again; even his hair hurt.

 

 

He stumbled through the swamp, following the  
horrible sound of someone singing and the heavenly scent of fresh coffee.

 

 

"Coffee!" he croaked, throwing  
himself onto a chair so hard that he slipped off the chair and fell onto the  
floor. Shrek took one look at John and started laughing.

 

 

"Good morning!" he literally  
screamed. John put his hands on his ears so fast that it looked like he was  
dabbing.

 

 

"Coffee" he whimpered. "What  
happened to my head? Coffee."

 

 

Grinning Shrek poured him a mugful of coffee,  
then reached down and helped John sit on the chair that he had been aiming for.  
"Let me guess, you drank too much BEER?"

 

 

"I hate myself" murmured John  
putting his hands around the mug and drinking up the coffee as fast as he  
could. "I hate shots. I hate drinking. I hate bars. I hate going  
out."

 

 

"But you like me." Shrek was  
grinning so wide his face looked like it was going to split open.

 

 

"What." said John.

 

 

"You like me." Shrek said again.

 

 

John groaned. He remembered last night now,  
and he could feel his face heating up. Shrek started laughing again. "I  
hate everything John stated miserably. "Stop laughing at me!" His  
head throbbed when he raised his voice, so he promptly shut his mouth.

 

 

Shrek still laughing, was loading up a plate  
with eggs, sausages and strips of bacon fried to crisp perfection - Johns  
stomach grumbled.

 

 

Then Johns husband (more like his BAE) cupped  
his face with both hands made him stand up, and hugged him. “I like you too”

 

 

"I will vomit on you" threatened  
John.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
